The Shy King
by UltimateTwilightFan55
Summary: N has been wanting to tell White how he feels about her for a long time, but has never been able to. But now that he has the perfect opportunity, how will she react? Heads up, there will be fluff.


_Hey everyone, "Gypsy" again with more time for another fanfic!_

_Now, unless you haven't read my last fanfic, I'm going to hold off on doing one of those for a while. At least until I feel more comfortable with it. In case you don't know what I mean, just read my last fanfic. But trust me; you will understand what I mean, for those who have read it…yeah._

_Anyway, I felt like writing another Pokémon fanfic. Why? I've been playing Black 2 like a maniac these past few days, and I really want to write one! But this time, I'm focusing on a couple whom I ship._

_Ferriswheelshipping. (A.K.A N and Hilda)_

_I love this pairing to death and I've wanted to do this for them for a long time. But my busy schedule prevented me from doing so. (Crap) But now that I have more time I can finally write this for them. (Yay!)_

_I really love N and a lot of people describe him as having a spirit of a kid. However, not a lot of people seem to utilize it in their fanfics. So I decided to make it the focus of his personality in this baby._

_I think it's better if you read the story rather than listen to me try to explain. Let's begin!_

_P.S, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in ages. But school will be over soon, so plenty of time will be open for writing. Now let's begin!_

"Samurott, razor shell!"

The starter Pokémon drew out it sword and slashed it at the opposing Scolipede, knocking it out. The trainer drew the Pokémon back into its pokeball, looking at the brown haired trainer.

"Gee White, you really are very strong."

White giggled. She received this compliment on a daily basis, and it never felt repetitive.

"Thanks!"

The white legendary Pokémon, Reshiram, softly roared next to its trainer.

"And it was so amazing to see the legendary dragon Pokémon. I've heard so much about it, and when I heard that you were chosen by it, I wanted to do what I could to see it."

"I'm glad you were able to. But I gotta get going. See ya!"

"Goodbye!"

White climbed onto her legendary and, with a gentle roar, Reshiram took off. Even though White didn't say where to, it knew exactly where to go.

…

In the quite town Nuvema, White's mother and her brother Black noticed the large white Pokémon and ran out to greet her. Once the legendary landed, White jumped off him and her mother and brother ran to her and hugged her.

"Hey sis! So how did it go?"

"Pretty well. She seemed happy to be able to meet Reshiram and I was able to challenge her."

"I don't think we need to know how exactly that went to know that you came out victorious."

White giggled and realized then that someone was missing.

"Black, where's N?"

"Oh, when I told him we saw you coming in; he said he would be out in a minute. But he was stuttering a lot."

This was becoming very routine. Anytime anyone would mention White to N, he would become a blushing stuttering mess. Since White never saw it herself, she assumed that it was because he was becoming used to being her friend now rather than her enemy. She had no idea that it was because the young king was very crazy about her.

"I think I'll go check on him."

White walked into her home and walked to N's room. She thought about knocking at first, but just walked into the room. N was sitting on his bed looking out the window with his Zorua in his lap. Once the little Pokémon saw White, he jumped off N's lap and jumped into her arms. Once N saw her, his face brightened up as red as flames.

"H…How did the battle go White?" N asked in his usual soft quiet voice.

"It was fine."

White let go of Zorua and went to sit down next to N. He felt like his heart was about to pound out of him.

"You know N, there's going to be festival in Nimbasa City tonight. Me, mom and Black are going. Want to come?"

"I…I'm not sure. The last time I was in Nimbasa City was…when…"

"Yeah…I remember that day."

White knew that N was referring to the day they rode the Ferris wheel and he announced that he was the king of Team Plasma. She remembers the anger and hatred she felt towards him that day. But that was in the past.

"N, that's just a memory now. You're nothing like that now. Besides, were just going to have fun. So please?" White began to pet N's head, caressing his long green hair.

_Ohhh…I can hardly contain myself around White. Her hand in my hair is only making it worse…_

"O-Okay, I-I'll go." N's face was bright red as he answered.

White felt so happy that she immediately wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you N! I don't think I would be able to go if you said no. I wouldn't like to spend the festival knowing that you're here all alone."

White lifted her head, cerulean eyes looking into green eyes. N looked so innocent anytime White stared at him, but looking at him now he seemed to have some sort of emotion of secret hidden in his eyes. N loved Whites eyes, they were truly beautiful. He could stare at them all day, but he didn't think he would be able to without melting from her beauty.

Slowly, White let N go.

"Well, I have to get ready for tonight. Meet us outside at 8 okay N? You can take your Zekrom there; I'll bring me, mom and Black on Reshiram."

White left N's room to prepare for the festival and N stared at her until she closed the door behind her. He was pulled out of his trance as Zorua nudged against his leg.

_You really like her don't you?_

"Yes, I do."

_And tonight, promise that you're going to tell her._

"Don't worry I will." Now that he has prepared himself for the past month, N was determined to confess to White at the festival.

….

Nimbasa City was livelier than it ever was at the festival. Several trainers and Pokémon were there, all of them having so much fun. Many trainers came when they heard that White was going to be there, all lining up in hopes of being able to see the legendary dragon that had chosen her. Many even came to see N's Zekrom, who didn't mind the attention one bit. They were even able to see the gym leaders White had faced off against on her journey. Nimbasa City was truly shinning at the festival.

As the night went on, N found himself coming with very little opportunities to speak to White. She kept getting talked to by other trainers and the same was happening to N. But after what seemed like hours, she was finally alone with her Reshiram and so was he.

But N felt himself freezing up and blushing like a maniac. Can he really do this? As he began to doubt himself, he felt Zekrom push against his back making him step forward.

_Ask her._

"O-Okay." He knew what the dragon was talking about. The line at the Ferris wheel was empty.

Painfully slowly, N walked to White and her dragon.

"Um…White?"

She looked at him, "Yes N?"

"Um…W-would you like to ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

White was shocked. She didn't think that N would want to go there due to what happened last time.

"Sure. Stay here okay Reshiram?"

The white dragon nodded as its master and N walked off to the Ferris wheel. Once the two were out of sight, Zekrom approached Reshiram.

_You managed to get him to talk to her?_

_Yeah, now I know he will be able to confess._

_I do hope your plan works. Master White has been growing rather worried about her acquaintance._

_Don't worry, it will work._

The two legendaries watched as their trainers made their way to the Ferris wheel. As N and White sat down inside the cart, they slowly began to rise. Their dragons were seen to the side and they were able to see them in full detail. As they started to near the top, they looked out the window of the cart and observed the scenery. Nimbasa City looked so much like a night sky filled with stars. Several Pokémon can be seen and some even flew close to the Ferris wheel. N was able to hear them and they were filled with so much joy.

"I guess I was wrong."

White looked at him, slightly startled since he was quiet until now, "What is?"

"There really are other Pokémon out there who truly love their trainers," He looked to White, "Before; you were the only trainer I meet who had Pokémon that truly cared for their trainer. And now," He looked back out the window as two Swanna flew by with happy thoughts, "I'm able to see this so much more."

White smiled, "Well N, not everyone out there is the same. There are some people who only use Pokémon for battling, but there are others who love Pokémon like they are their children."

N could only nod. _I have this opportunity, I can't back out now. _"…White?"

"Yes?"

"There's…actually a reason I asked for you to come here."

"Well, what is it?"

"Um...well…I-I like you White…"

White flashed an innocent and happy smile, "Thanks N, I like you too."

"N-n-no! I meant t-to say t-that…" N's face by this point had gone from pale due to the limited lighting of the cart to as red as a Scizor's body. White couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He was shivering, obviously not from the cold, and he was stuttering more than usual. She didn't know what it was.

That is, until a stream of words exploded from N's mouth so loud that she was able to make it out very clear.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyouWhite!"

Once he stopped, the cart grew silent. N kept his stare down, hiding his flushed and burning face while White sat adjacent shocked and frozen from his confession.

"N…I-"

White was abruptly cut off as the Ferris wheel came to a halt. They had reached the ground.

The moment the door was opened, N ran out of the cart much faster than White had ever seen.

"N, wait!"

White began to chase after him, but quickly found it unnecessary. N didn't make it very far. He stopped, standing at least 20 feet away from the Ferris wheel, and he just stood there with his arms tucked into his shirt pockets and stared at the ground.

He wanted to get as far away from the festival as he could, but something was nudging at him in the back of his mind. Something telling him that if he ran away now, it wouldn't feel any better than living the rest of his life without telling her. And he was beginning to believe.

His mind was beginning to wander.

He started to imagine himself running away from the festival, running away from Nimbasa city, running away from the Unova region, running away from White, being forced to live in the forest once again with no one to accompany him but his Pokémon, living in fear that someone else may try to snatch him up and take advantage of his skill, and always wondering how White was doing: if she misses him, if she found someone else to be with, if she even remembers who he is.

He then began to imagine if he had not confessed, if he had just sat there in the Ferris wheel cart in silence and enjoyed the view with her, coming out the Ferris wheel and telling his Pokémon that he was unfortunately unsuccessful, promising himself that he would do it another time and constantly delaying that promise, watching as the years go by, as White begins to grow into a lovely woman, as she soon finds an interest in another man…

If she fell in love with another man.

The moment that image enter his head, N collapsed onto the ground on his knees clutching his face in his hands.

"N!"

White ran to him and kneeled next to him.

"N, are you okay?!"

White grabbed N's hands and held them in hers, but in the process she realized that his hands felt wet. When she looked at him, she realized why.

N was crying, something she never saw him do.

"N, what's wrong?"

"I-I c-can't stand it…"He whispers in between sobs.

"What do you mean?"

"T-the thought o-of this being*hick*it…That I-I'll never b-be able t-to d-do anything else…I-I don't w-want to g-go through that…I don't want to!"

In what seemed like less than a second, N had his arms wrapped around White's neck and continued to cry on her shoulder.

"White please! Even if it's only for such a short time, please accept me! Let us just try to make this work! Please!"

N knows that right now he is probably embarrassing himself in front of hundreds of people and Pokémon, but at this moment he couldn't care less.

At first White wasn't too sure exactly what N was talking about. But now she knows what he means. He's asking her if she can have a relationship with him. White had wrapped one of her arms around N and her other went to pet his hair.

"N, it's okay. You don't have to cry."

N gasped and panted as he tried to control his sobbing. After a few minutes he managed to get himself under control and he was now crying very lightly and quietly.

"I will admit, you have caught me by surprise. I never expected this to come out of you. I'm not sure if I can do this, but I'm more than willing to try. If that's okay with you."

N couldn't help but give a wide smile, "…That sounds lovely White."

Once N managed to calm down completely, he pulled away from White. But before he was able to stand up, he felt something brushing against his arm. When he looked down, it was a Petilil with a flower in its mouth.

_Give this to her. My trainer said that it shows you like her._

N nodded and took the flower from the small Pokémon's mouth and handed it to White, who proceeded to smile and place the flower in her hair.

Just then, Elisa's Emolga started to fly around and began to call. This was the sign that it was time for the fireworks.

"Come on N; let's go watch the fireworks together."

"O-okay."

Helping him stand up, White grasped N's hand and led them to the edge of the city. Once the other trainers and Pokémon gathered the fireworks began.

Within seconds the night sky of Nimbasa City lit up. Explosions of bright colors light up the dark and illuminated the beauty of the festival. N had been told before that there are often sights that are so beautiful, that upon seeing them you cannot describe it in words. That was true. The beauty of the fireworks across the dark sky was a sight unlike anything he had ever seen before.

But upon looking at White, that quickly changed.

The colors that light up the sky reflected off of Whites skin, almost making her shine. Her green eyes sparkled in the dark and her smile from the beauty of the fireworks made her look like the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on.

Glancing down, N realized that he was still holding White's hand and his face flushed red again. White looked at him and, even with the dim lighting of the city, noticed his blush. Figuring it would help him out; White moved closer to him and slung his arm over her shoulder, now holding his hand with her left hand. N's blush darkened (if that was even possible) but he managed to calm down. If he was to be White's boyfriend he knew he had to be brave.

The actions of the two trainers did not go unnoticed during the firework display. Reshiram and Zekrom had been keeping an eye on their masters since they had stepped out of the Ferris wheel.

_Do you believe he confessed?_

Reshiram replied as he saw his master place a quick peck on N's lips. _He did._

_Well, my first Ferriswheelshipping fanfic is done! Again sorry for the long delay, I'll be sure to put more time into writing. I'll start working on the next chapter for "A Knights Tale" and some others. _

_Until then, this is "Gypsy" saying see you soon! ;)_


End file.
